Payback
by Kevvy Talks
Summary: "I absolutely loathe you..." Shirayuki spat, plopping onto the ground rather ungracefully. How unbecoming of the most beautiful zanpaku-to in Soul Society. And that infuriating grin again. "I know," came the giggle. Nejibana/Shirayuki


**Payback**

**Nejibana~Sode no Shirayuki**

**Friendship/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "I absolutely loathe you..." Shirayuki spat, sighing and listlessly crossing her arms, plopping onto the ground rather **_**ungracefully. **_**How unbecoming of the most beautiful zanpaku-to in Soul Society. And that damned **_**grin **_**again. "I know," came the giggle. Shirayuki just sat there and seethed.**

* * *

><p>"But-" A subtle hand to the face, an innocent smack; she tried to convince herself to do nothing <em>drastic- <em>such a sketchy word. "Watch." An order. She hissed, her flawless snow white fisode whispering in the breeze. Her head throbbed with an oncoming migraine- zanpaku-to couldn't _get _headaches, could they? Sure enough, though, the blue-haired spirit had a natural habit of doing the miraculous...and most infuriating things, which most often caused mayhem. "I don't think-" Shirayuki ground out, cut off as the latter swatted a sun-kissed palm to the back of her companion's head. Unfortunately, Nejibana didn't glide or fly like Shirayuki; she literally crashed and trudged bluntly into any and everything. She wasn't like Tenken, the epitome of silence and perfect stature, or Mizuki and Wabisuke, who were both drab and dull, yet mysterious. But, then, she guessed she should be thankful it wasn't Kazeshini. Still, Shirayuki enjoyed Senbonzakura's company a hell of a lot more than..._this. _Shirayuki shuddered.

Nejibana was brash and impertinent, and constantly sought her definition of "fun", which, overall, was playing horrid practical jokes on Shirayuki whenever the yuki-onna thought she was finally going to enjoy being in solitude for just a _minute. _Damn it! _Is a minute so much to ask?_ Shirayuki had screeched at Nejibana.

However, Nejibana always had comebacks-_always-_and she took the time to meticulously state that the ice-type zanpaku-to was rude, boring, and prissy.

_"You have a stick up that tight posterior of yours, Shirayuki," "You don't know how to have fun, Shirayuki," "Do you feel that, Shirayuki?" _Shirayuki's arm had been sore after Nejibana had repeatedly poked the offended limb, jabbing it and exclaiming that she was bored. Sometimes, Shirayuki asked the divine heavens how Kaien didn't go insane with Nejibana around. She was more than surprised he wasn't dead with such a stupid sword, constantly chatting her head off and never shutting the _fuck _up.

That damned sappy water spirit was driving her crazy, if not up the wall. "Please, goddess, help me," she mumbled, rubbing circles into her temple with her forefingers.

Rukia had apparently just finished training, and Shirayuki was feeling rather crappy. Why? Oh, because of Nejibana, _again. _Rukia had been in an intense training session with her lieutenant, and even though Shirayuki had wanted to offer her services, _Nejibana _had prevented her, explaining that it would be unwise.

_Only I know what's best for Rukia, damn it, _she thought inwardly. Nejibana's raucous laughs rebounded off invisible barriers, the sounds of utter destruction behind Shirayuki tearing her from her mulling and making her that much more afraid to turn around and inspect the damage. _Chaos_, she thought, _mayhem_, _destruction_, and _aftermath _were the words that entered her mind when she imagined what Rukia's mindscape must look like now. _It can't be that bad, _Shirayuki assured herself, albeit without much conviction. After all, what could she do all by herself? Nope. Too late. There was a low inarticulate sound, and a great tremor of the earth under her feet as what sounded similar to trees uprooting themselves shook Shirayuki from head to toe. Something smashed, something broke, and when she whirled around to investigate, she screamed. Sure enough, Nejibana had managed to splinter one of the shriveled perennial plants of Shirayuki's winter wonderland. There it lay, broken in half over her favorite pond, acting as a makeshift bridge. Shirayuki didn't know if that had been Nejibana's original plan; all she knew was that she was going to kill. "No!" she shrieked.

"It's spring!" And indeed it was. All the snow had melted, the barren rocky ground now replaced by green, lush grass, and, Shirayuki cursed, there were flowers.

The clouds hadn't cleared from their dark gray mass, but instead of snowflakes, a light drizzle drenched the landscape, rejuvenating the orchids and blossoms that had sprouted in various areas. Only a few lily pads floated on the water the pond contained. Shirayuki shivered in disgust; these just weren't her colors. But Nejibana was there, giggling like a maniac and skipping around as if it were her own personal playground. "NEJIBANA!" Shirayuki screeched.

At that moment, in a completely separate dimension, Rukia raised her head from where she'd been tucked down, eating her lunch. "What is it?" Kaien questioned from his seat beside her. She remained silent for a minute, listening intently, before she veered her attention to her superior.

"Nothing. I could have just sworn I heard Sode no Shirayuki yelling at me," she mused, half to herself and half to him. Kaien chuckled." Maybe she's angry you lost a match to me," he joked. Rukia rolled her eyes, staring off into space as she bit into her desert- dumplings.

"No!" Nejibana screamed. "Mercy! Mercy! I give up!" Shirayuki grinned wickedly, continuing her suitable form of torture in vigor. Nejibana cried, tears streaming down her face as Shirayuki tickled her sides with a tree leaf. Oh, yes, payback was a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There have been many stories where Sode no Shirayuki has been depicted interacting with other zanpaku-to. Nejibana never came up once, so I decided to do something short for her. As you can tell, I never detailed as to what Nejibana looked like, **_**exactly-c**_**uz I don't know, of course.**


End file.
